Rain-soaked Waltz
by TapesAndRecords
Summary: "That's part of The Big Three, is it not?" She's got him there. : A sort-of-tag to 10x07.


**note: **No, I have not fallen off the face of the earth. No, I have not completely forgotten that I am supposedly a writer. No, I did not miss the latest episodes of NCIS- of course not. Really... well I have no idea, and really no excuse other than "I had no inspiration." I know I told people I'd update _Confined_ soon, and soon was a while back, I know, but since I had no idea people would want more of it, I left myself with no ideas as to continuation. So I apologize, sincerely, and apparently I can't apologize without rambling.  
Anyway, this is my sort-of-tag to 10x07. I really did want to perhaps write about the Thanksgiving dinner, or something along those lines, but others have already done that, and to be quite honest I don't want to ruin the perfection that was Tony and Ziva in that episode, and the one before that. So I picked one of Tony's lines from last week and spurted out this. I was gonna upload it yesterday, but I was surprised by my parents and unexpectedly saw my favourite band live, so I had no time whatsoever. Again, I'm rambling. Enjoy!

**disclaimer: **You know you're obsessed with NCIS when you watch a certain Dr Phil clip and actually weep.

**listening to: **Summertime Sadness, by Lana Del Ray.

* * *

They climb out the cab with half a block still to go until they reach her apartment, but he looks to her and she merely shrugs, so he tells the impatient-looking driver to wait where he is, and falls into step with her, continuing their conversation.  
Her hips must be swaying more as she walks, he thinks, since her side keeps lightly bumping against him, her arm brushing his when she uses her hands to emphasize her point more. He murmurs quiet agreements and hums occasionally, but really he's content to just be walking next to her at whatever hour in the morning it is.

Her hands fall down as they lapse into silence, and on a whim he reaches out and threads his fingers through hers. She looks to him, presumably surprised, but he keeps his eyes ahead, suddenly grateful for the dull lighting that gives him an excuse to keep an eye on where they're headed.  
The sky is heavy and he can't see the moon, and the flickering street lamp ahead is glowing a weak orange, barely lighting up their way.

"It has been a nice night."

He looks to her, but she's staring absentmindedly at the ground, and instead he squeezes her hand.  
"Yeah, it has been."

She turns her head and locks eyes with him, and there's just the slightest intensity there that makes him listen. "I... I would not mind if we did this more often."

"We all have drinks together quite a lot, don't we?" he asks, confused as to what she means.

"I mean when it was just us. After everyone else left, and... like it is now."

They come to a slow stop outside her apartment door, their arms swaying with the tiniest delay compared to them, and he turns to face her.  
"I'd like it too, then."

She smiles slowly as apparent realization dawns, and he grins broadly in return, leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek. He's about to wish her goodnight when a hungry growl sounds from the sky, and a mist starts settling on his skin.  
And then, she's laughing. A silly, uncommon laugh, at least from her, that is decidedly infectious and makes him chortle too, until his cheeks ache and the rain is pouring.

"We'll freeze if we stay out here any longer, come inside." she says loudly, heading up a step and dragging his arm behind her. When she pauses and turns, presumably realizing he isn't following her, he pulls her back to him and takes her other hand, too.  
She looks up at him with wide and slightly stunned eyes.

"...what are you doing, Tony?"

"I'm dancing with you."

He takes a step back and she takes one forward, hands clutching his even as she shivers slightly. He guesses it _is_ pretty cold.  
"Left. No, I said left... my left!"

"I think I know what left is!"

He chuckles and lets go of one hand, and she turns slowly out and then back in, without his needing to say, before putting one hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey I can't dance like that, that's actual dancing, you'll confuse me."

She snickers and he sees as she attempts- and fails- to keep a serious expression on her face. "But you can try."

They take steps to the side and the other side as they cut a slow eight shape across the increasingly spattered concrete, back and forth and round, and he can't help but smile at the way she beams at him, and laughs, and a comfortable feeling settles within him. Eventually, his hand finds her hip, and whilst it should all be serious, they can't stop laughing and the rain is pouring, and he doesn't think anything's ever been quite so perfect in all his life.  
And yet then, her other hand leaves his and reaches his shoulder and she clasps both together behind his head. It's something so intimate that his steps slow, and so do hers, and suddenly the rain doesn't seem to fall anymore. It's just her, and him, standing outside on a dark night, holding each other and yet not quite realizing it.

Her breath breezes over his face, sweet and warm, and he can't help it as his head dips down to her level instinctively, retaining just the tiniest bit of space between them. And it stays like that, for a while.

She closes the gap first, just pressing her lips against his before she pulls back, but he follows her movements and kisses her again, and her fingers press against the back of his head as he slides his hands round her waist and pulls her even closer.

Somewhere in the background, a cab driver sounds his horn and yells something, but Tony just waves his hand and the sounds cease, and he continues as he was before.

**000000**

"Impromptu dancing in the rain. That's part of The Big Three, is it not?"

He grins and casts his gaze to the ground as she turns the key in the lock.

"You got me there."

"Why did you dance with me, Tony?"

"Because I wanted to. I don't know, it was raining, and... maybe we're kind of drunk. In my mind it was better to dance with you than to not dance with you."

She casts him a tired but content smile and opens the door, walking in and kicking off her shoes. He stands in the doorway rather uselessly, leaning against the frame and licking his lips.

"Come in, Tony. You're not planning on standing there all night, I presume?" she asks as she pulls the tie from her hair and shakes her head, walking down the hallway without looking back. He kicks off his own shoes before locking the door and following her.

* * *

I do love me some reviews.


End file.
